Vexa
Overview Pizzaz and charm is how she survives. The spunk she exudes has others swooning. She is a grifter and drifter, using politics to get her way and her charm to get her money. Yet, when her victims find out she has swindled them, they do not chase after her. Many do not care that she is not all human either. If she can't use her feminine wiles, she will seduce them with carousing. A good party always livens up a place. She can throw a wonderful gala even when it is a masquerade ball. A night to remember with her as the hostess. However, don't forget she is cunning and sly, plus well-versed in all sorts of weaponry. When you have thought she has taken out all her weapons, there are other spots she has more hidden on her. Just don't ask her where they are. Her beauty and elegance is also well-known and the best way to get her attention is to sell her a lovely gown. She will likely convince you to just give it to her though. Early History Either her older brother won't spill the information or all three of them were abandonned, Vexa has no clue who her parents are and was left at a temple. The Temple of Miak, the Guardian of Luck likely favored the three Sei children, providing them with a precarious life. Gaitale tended to be much more responsible than Vexa, who just used her youthful cuteness to get what she wanted. Keilara admired Vexa but found her path in singing and dancing, growing into a wonderful performer and entertainer. Gaitale ran the route of craftsman, forging metals into suits of armor and weapons. Vexa was left to abuse her personal charm. Her first time grifting was to con unmarried women to use her as bait for a handsome rich man. She would play coy to the would-be-suitor just to convince him that a woman is in need of a fair and kind man. In return, she persuaded both of them to have two meals with her, they would pay for her food. As a teen she was an unstoppable force, conning many into buying her clothing. This was the first time she met a nobleman who used his authority to catch her. Luckily Gaitale came to the rescue which caused them to flee the city. Vexa realized she had to learn self-defense and became a student of an old weapons master who helped Gaitale forge better weaponry. Recent History As an adult, Vexa began roaming away from her siblings but returning to visit them once a year. A couple of near death experience only pushed her to learn more politics and at times she will team up with another that she can trust. So few she does trust though. Two known allies for Vexa are a high ranking noble and a high priest of Miak's temple. Personality & Beliefs Ranks & Offices Family Life Mother Unknown Father Unknown Siblings Keilara Sei - younger sister Gaitale Sei - older brother Marriage N/A Children Accomplishments & Successes Scandals & Failures Miscellany Logs & Famous Speeches